


Dancing till dawn

by kalfire12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalfire12/pseuds/kalfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance club AU. Ruby sees Anna at her family's club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing till dawn

Ruby is an employee of Alehouse of demons, one of the most popular in town. Filled with college students trying to forget their issues. She doesn’t expect star student, Anna Milton to be there. Expects her to be lost. Maybe working on a research paper on drunk people. Anna surprised her by asking for a dance.  
Turns out, Anna is an unbelievable dancer. Ruby had never guessed from the reserved artist. After dancing, they talk and drink. Ruby tells the times her and Meg improved a motel’s flimsy paintings by using torn up magazines. Anna is elated when Ruby invites her to next one. Anna rants about her oppressive family so much that she accidentally punches Tami.  
Having a fist fight with Anna and Tami, along with others, one of best highlights of the night. Kissing back in the private section of the club is a definite highlight.  
The club closes at 3am, Ruby drives Anna home. Which is more of a mansion than the apartment Ruby has upstairs of the club. Anna kisses Ruby goodbye at the gate, promising to meet up tomorrow


End file.
